Eternal Eyes: Forging Destruction
by ForeverZer0
Summary: Remember that poorly translated ps1 tactics game, Eternal Eyes? Yeah, I'm writing a prequel to that. I plan to write down all the events leading up to the ascension of the Goddess of Destruction and her sealing.


Introduction

If you just want to read the story; skip this. If you want to know what you're getting into; don't skip this. The fact that you are here right now, reading this, is a great indicator that you either A) Remember that poorly translated ps1 tactics game called Eternal Eyes, and happened to enjoy like I did in my youth or B) You think that this is a Naruto fanfic that involves the Uchiha clan in some way, shape or form, which it does not. So if you do remember Eternal Eyes, I'd like to introduce to you the birth of the Goddess of Destruction in a way I found elaborate and a way that does not distort the preset story of Eternal Eyes. If anything, it builds a foundation that the story originally lacked, and allows for you, the reader, to understand what it meant to fight a goddess and what it meant to live as one of the crimson eyed tribe. So begins my first fan fiction.

PS. I haven't written a story since elementary school, and I'm 20 now, so if I goofed a few times (which I and others have proof read this) I apologize.

Eternal Eyes – Forging Destruction

Chapter 1: "Do take care of yourself—"

The rain was harsh outside, but the stone walls hushed the downpour and allowed the lone scientist to work in relative peace. Her only complaint was the chill that wafted through the windows and the ice like tiles on the floor, both of which were solved by pulling her knees to her chest and sharing her seat with her feet. Despite the unorthodox posture she had taken up, the woman picked up a grey feather and dipped the tip of it in ink, soon pressing it to a crinkled piece of paper. She wrote down paragraphs upon paragraphs of words, with the occasional diagram to accompany them.

"You must be cold-" had unexpectedly broken the silence that was established in the large open room. The scientist responded by grabbing the underside of her chair and hopping it away from the voice which had crept up right behind her. She had impressively made the chair move several feet in just one hop- and had also made it turn so she could see who the perpetrator was; a middle aged man whom was very fit and well kept. He had grey hair, crimson eyes and a large cloth being held up by both his hands, outstretched toward the frightened woman.

Suddenly relieved, the researcher had closed her eyes and exhaled audibly, which was swiftly followed by her violet eyes reopening and staring daggers at the stocky man. "How about a _"hey"_ next time, Neil? It puzzles me how a man your size can stay so silent." Neil's face did not change in the slightest, instead he weakly gestured back to the cloth he was holding, to which the scientist simply raised her head straight up, almost defiantly. Neil stepped forward and gently wrapped the fabric around her neck and draped it over her shoulders, returning to where he was previously standing before speaking once more. "You really need to take better care of yourself, It's difficult raising two kids as it is." The unnamed woman pulled herself and her chair back to the desk side, completely ignoring Neil's care-filled insult and took it upon herself to lead the conversation. "How are Luke and Elena?"

"Elena is learning how to write and Luke just recently spoke his first words."

"Oh? I was beginning to worry that your boy was going to be mute… So what did he say? Mommy? Daddy?"

"Neither, actually. He said his sister's name, _"Elena."_" Neil coughed then sighed.

"Awwh, that's adorable! I bet Rufia got a kick out of that! But anyways~ I made a new discovery!"

A burst of energy filled the scientist's body as she nearly ripped out one of the drawers to her desk and pulled out a fairly large stack of paper. She proceeded to run a finger down the stack then stopped halfway, removing all the paper above where she pointed. "What's this?" Neil asked casually, leaning forward to see over his ecstatic companion's shoulder.

"Recall how I discovered that magic was divided into six elements?"

"Yes, go on" Neil nodded, following so far, although his expression seemed to be troubled.

"Well, as you know, I simply just named them after colors, but that's not important. I was frustrated that despite this discovery, something was missing; whenever we crimson eyes attempted to cast a spell, following the rules set down by my study of the elements, it was clear that I was correct about there being 6 elements, but I didn't understand why the resulting spell could still vary."

"Like why someone would cast a fire ball, but someone else would cast an explosion?"

"Exactly!" The researcher's arm and index finger extended towards Neil's face, falling short of his nose by only an inch. Lowering her hand and bringing it to her mouth, she offered a small cough and cleared her throat. She then grasped the top few papers from her stack of many and handed them over to Neil, slapping them on his chest until he took them from her possession. "Each element has four sub-classes, which I named 'Power, Wisdom, Beast, and Holy.' Above that, there are also grades of magic, to put it simply…" She stopped for a moment, and thought of a way to explain it to her less intelligent friend, whom was struggling to read the papers he was given- it was all over his face. "Umm… it's just like mining ores I guess. There is low quality and high quality, or in magic's case, low potency and high potency. This can be measured in simple numbers of one to five."

"I see…" Neil placed the papers back down onto the desk then looked at the scientist, slightly frowning as he engaged her in a staring contest of sorts. "Listen, I'm glad you are progressing so well with your studies, and I'm sure that your discoveries will be known to all of the crimson eyed tribe, but what about you? At this rate you may not live long enough to solve all those mysteries." Neil reached out, and his large hand cupped the side of her face. The scientist stared at Neil unflinchingly until his thumb moved under her eye and slid across the dark bags that had formed there. She jerked away and looked towards the nothing on the floor until Neil had backed away. "I'll sleep when I'm tired, Neil. I'm a big girl…. go home and look after your kids. If you got any questions about my research, you'll have to wait—I suddenly don't feel like talking anymore." The woman pulled her seat into the desk, stashed away some of her papers and resumed her work. She gave Neil nothing but her backside, giving him no way to talk himself into her good graces. He looked at her lonely figure sorrowfully, and as much he knew that he shouldn't have brought the conversation where he did, his big heart and worrying got the best of him.

The rain stopped outside, making Neil's last words before he left echo loud and clearly. "Do take care of yourself, Luna."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Neil dragged his feet through the mud, as his foul mood distorted his usual prideful stride. His body had left Luna's private lab, but his thoughts stayed behind; thoughts of different ways he could have said some things, better ways to get his point across, etcetera. Even though these afterthoughts were in vain, for Neil could not turn back time… His mind suddenly rejoined with his body as he fell forward; the end of his boot had snagged some flat object that was being weighed down by the mud. Neil attempted to throw his other leg forward and stumble into a standing position, but the terrain bound his foot and Neil was forced to catch himself with his hands. Mud climbed up his arms and scattered on his face and chest, making him look as pathetic as he felt. He paused before pushing himself up and cleaning his face with his forearm, which only smeared the mess, making it worse. Looking over his shoulder, Neil glared at the object he tripped on before he realized it was a broken sign. He trudged over to it, flipping it over and brushing it off till the letters were legible. _'Villee Tower, Private Jewel Testing Facility' _or, as Neil knew it; "Luna's Home." He saw where the sign had originally been standing; the vandal who broke it was likely the weather.

His gaze remained on the sign for extended period, before he finally put it back, standing upright. "Neil?" A woman's voice called out with a concerned tone. Neil looked upon his lovely wife and gave a sorrowful smile. "I'm sorry Rufia, I did it again." Rufia grabbed a few of her long silver strains of hair that dangled off the side of her face. She fiddled with it momentarily while wearing a face of disappointment. "I was going to take Luke and Elena to see her today, and you still decided to do this…" As if on a cue, the children hanging on each of Rufia's arms looked up at her and commented on her statement.

"We aren't going to see the smart lady?" said Elena, sniffling slightly and frowning to such a degree that it would have had any person believe that her dreams had been crushed.

"Home?" Luke responded at almost the same time, but he seemed to be greatly pleased by the change of events.

Their mother simply pulled her arms away from them and placed a single finger on their lips, demanding complete silence with one easy gesture.

"I apologize dear, but she didn't seem too upset. I-… We can visit tomorrow, I'm sure. Perhaps the weather will be kinder to us, as well?" Neil attempted to divert the conversation, which at first appeared to be effective "I do hope so. I'd be nice to get some actual sun shine soon… that aside…" Rufia dragged the conversation back exactly where Neil didn't want it. "You've really got to stop bothering Luna. I understand that you two have been friends for ages, and you worry because she doesn't take care of herself… but if it doesn't work the first ten times you try to do something about it, then you find another way. I think all we can do is support her until her study is finished." Rufia pat Luke and Elena on the back of their heads and motioned them forward. Elena, getting the hint, took Luke's hand and ran off.

"I haven't been friends with her as long as you have, but I do worry just as much."

Neil nodded, joining hands with his wife "I know you do, and you're right. I'll help her reach the end of her study-"

"We will help her." Rufia corrected, causing a smile to rise on both their faces. With the mood greatly lightened, Neil and Rufia continued to hold hands as they followed their children's foot prints back home… and washed both their hands soon after.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna leaned out the thin framed window, watching as two figures headed in the opposite direction of her tower. She pulled herself back inside and got out of her chair for the first time that day. "I'll try it your way, just-this-once…" Luna whispered to herself as she yanked the comforter from her bed, wrapping it around herself before she lied down. The tension in her body melted away, she hadn't realized how tired her body had gotten. A pleasant numbness overtook her; she didn't even have energy to remove her clothing, not that she minded. Her head dropped to the side, facing the wall as she blinked a few times, until her eyes decided to stay closed.

Author Notes:

-.-.-.-.-.- is either a small time-skip or a sudden change to another person's perspective.


End file.
